Holding My Silence
by TwilightHSMForever92
Summary: Bella and Edward got married 7 years ago. What happens when Bella ends up in the hospital, all beat up and can't remember what happened. When she finds out will she be silent or tell Edward the truth? Is she safe or in danger?
1. Fighting about nothing

**'****Holding My Silence'**

I woke up hearing voices that sounded unclear. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I know it was more then one person. I moved my legs a little bit but I couldn't feel anything with my right foot, "Bella," I heard a male voice say in a whisper beside me. I opened my eyes a little bit but shut them quickly because of the light, "Oh, hold on let me close the window," The same voice said, "Okay, now try opening your eyes, Sweetie," Did this stranger just called me sweetie. Who the hell is with me. After that thought crossed my mind I opened my eyes to see the most amazing looking man I have ever seen. That's when I realized who he was. My Husband Edward. I smiled lightly has he grinned and hugged me gently," What happened?" I asked in a scratchy voice. Edward pulled away and looked at me then stroked my cheek lightly, "Well, I would like to know that too. I came home and you were all beat up laying on our bed, passed out," I smiled when he said our bed but the thought of what happened was still unclear. I don't remember anything. At least not now I don't. But it can't be good if I am beat up and I was pass out on the bed. I looked around the room for a second then back at Edward, "I don't remember anything or even how I got here," I told him in a soft quiet tone. He nodded then looked at my face intensely for a minute or two. I was a little confused but I didn't mind. I could stare at his face for days if I could. He is the love of my life. We met when we were in collage back when I was still a very shy, innocent, never talked to anybody type of girl. The girl that if you said hello to would be so quite you would think she was deaf. But after I met Edward he helped me not be so closed in all the time. I have been betrayed by so many people in my life it's hard to really know who i can really trust. But me and Edward have been together for seven years now. We are both twenty five years old. We both love each other a lot and always will. I trust him more then anyone in this whole world. We live in small town named forks. My parents live in California. My parents moved there after I started collage and them give me there old house and then a few months after me and Edward started dating he moved it then two years later we got married and now seven years later we are still together and still just as much in love. I used to think love like this never lasted but I was completely wrong.

"Bella, I looked over the end of my hospital bed and saw my brother, Dean, "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town with Alice?" I asked him confused. He and Alice: My Best – Friend just got married a few days ago and they were gonna go out of town for there honey moon. But because of me they didn't go I guess, I wish they would have I mean I'm fine. At least I think I am.

"Bella, your my sister. I'm not gonna leave town when I get a call from Edward saying your in the hospital all beat up," He told me in a stern tone. I sighed lightly as I looked at Edward then back at Dean.

"Now, tell me who did this too you? Because the kinda bruises you have aren't from falling down the stairs. Someone beat you up and I wanna know NOW!," Dean's tone of voice was angry, very angry and it scared me a little bit. I looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"Dean, calm down. Bella just woke up let her rest before you start asking her a million questions." Edward said while looking at Dean.

"Don't start that crap with me Edward, she's my sister and it's my job to protect her," Dean started walking toured Edward.

"Yeah, I know that Dean, But she's my wife and I have just as much say in this as you do." Edward almost yelled. His voice was cold and hard, it only ever get like that when he is really angry or upset about something.

"Stop it, please. I don't start fighting right now. I don't even remember what happened so you are fighting about nothing," I told them both in a quiet low voice.

**I know it's really short, but i just started this story. so tell me what you think and if i should continue posting this story! :)**


	2. Bruised

**Chapter 2**

"_Stop it, please. Don't start fighting right now. I don't even remember what happened so you are fighting about nothing," I told them both in a quiet low voice. _

Edward glanced at me quickly before looking back at Dean, "Bella's right. She just woke up and has been through a lot. We shouldn't be doing this. Bella needs to relax not stress out because we can't get along."

Dean looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll try an get along with Edward like you always want me too."

I giggled lightly before smiling, "Thank you Dean. Now shake hands and say sorry to each other," I ordered while looking back and forth from Edward and Dean. They both looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. They know when I say to do something they better do it...not because I am a stuck up women who thinks she needs to get what she wants, but because all Edward and Dean do is fight. Dean never liked Edward; Even before Edward and I got married. I keep trying to make them get along; not as easy as I thought it would be.

"Sorry, Edward," Dean said with a sigh and held his hand out.

Edward shook his hand and then let go, "Yeah, I'm sorry too." Edward apologized kindly then looked at me and smiled lightly. I smiled back at him and then glanced at Dean and saw that look in his eyes.

"Edward, would you mind getting me some water? My mouth is kinda dry," I asked him and he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute," Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead softly for a second then pulled away and started walking out of the room smiling at me.

I sat up a little bit and Dean walked toured me and helped me sit my pillow up so I was in a sitting position on the bed, "Are you feeling alright, Bella?" He asked in his deep low voice.

I nodded lightly. "Yeah, I'm okay," I glanced down at my bruised up arms, "So how bad does my face look?" I asked baffled by how black and blue my arms were.

I looked away from my arms and looked at Dean. He looked down then back up at me, "That doesn't matter right now, all that matter is that you get better," He said then sat down on the edge of the hospital bed next to me. I could tell just by the way he was talking that it was a lot worse then he wanted me to know.

"Dean, just tell me the truth, Please?" I pleaded and he sighed.

"You have a black eye, and your face is pretty bruised up. You also have a sprained ankle. But I am guessing you already knew that," He told me softly.

I looked away from dean and down at my legs, "I have a sprained ankle?" I asked confused. Maybe that's why I can't feel anything with my right leg. I looked back at Dean. He has sad smile on his lips as he nodded lightly.

"But if it's sprained shouldn't it hurt are something?" I asked with a small smile. I guess I was trying to listen the mood, but deep down I knew it wouldn't work. No matter how much I tried.

He nodded, "Yeah, it would but they gave you pain medicine when you were still passed out. Edward asked them to so you wouldn't feel pain when you woke up."

That's something I would expect from Edward. He is always trying to protect me from anything that could cause me pain, even though he knows he can't sometimes. Like now. He must be going insane trying to figure out who beat the crap out of his wife. I am too. Who the hell beat me up? I don't have a grudge with anyone. Who would want to hurt me like this? What if they try again. I don't even remember anything, expect that I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for me and Edward 'cause he was coming home from work soon. Edward is a Detective for the forks police department. He asks the thieves questions about what crime they committed. I am always worried 'cause ones one of them tried to attack Edward. So every time he leaves for work I always tell him to careful because of what happened last time, and he always says he will, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry. He's my husband I can't help but worry about him.

**A/N : I know this chapter is also short and i promised a longer chapter but i have an English final due this week and i have to study and i don't have much time to write! :(**

**But i wanted to post something for you so here it is! :)**

**Please Review, it would mean a lot! :)**


End file.
